The Prince's Cousin
by indiabrittany
Summary: Breeana Watson, the cousin of Severus Snape, is torn between living the life she wants and following the path that was laid out for her when her father made a deal with the Dark Lord. Lupin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was seventeen months, to the day, after the birth of his beautiful daughter and the death of his beloved wife. Thinking about the little girl's mother was something that was extremely difficult for Daniel Watson to do. Sometimes, it was painful for him to even look at his child, even though she was a very happy and even tempered child. She rarely even cried. She looked a lot like both of them, but he could only see the features that she shared with his late wife.

He had named her Breeana. Breeana Gabrielle Watson, her middle name for the mother she would never know - a woman named Gabrielle Prince. She was smart. From day one, he could see it in those eyes. She didn't cry much when she was born, she just gazed up at him with a look in those dark, smoky blue eyes. A look that struck him as knowing. She was a determined child as well. She had started crawling and walking early. She didn't speak a lot yet, but there were a few words she said quite often. She seemed to think and observe a lot. When she played with her toys or ran around outside, it was with such curiosity and energy. When she looked through her picture books, it was with such an intensity that he could have sworn she was already reading. She was constantly getting into things. The family's house elf, Aggy, had been ordered to keep a close eye on the little girl at all times.

Bringing Breeana home for the first time, not only as a new dad but as a widower, he was scared out of his mind. Even with Aggy there to help whenever he needed it, he spent months in a sleep deprived state of constant worry. For a man like Daniel Watson, that fear and anxiety was a strange thing indeed. Eventually, he'd been able to manage his feelings and relax a bit more. He'd taken a leave of absence from work, but today was the day he was scheduled to return. And with little Breeana in tow.

That morning, Daniel got dressed in a pair of fine black robes. He wanted to look well dressed and professional. He used his wand to trim his hair, which had grown shaggy and long. That was around the time that Breeana burst into the room in her little pink nightgown with the ruffles along the hem of the skirt and sleeves. She tugged on his robes.

"Up," she said, stretching her little arms up and smiling at him.

Daniel smiled a little, despite himself, and stooped to pick his little girl up. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead softly. "How did you sleep, my angel?" he asked her.

She reached out to touch his cheeks with the palms of both her hands. "Whiskers," she said, giggling, and she kissed him on the nose. "Scratchy."

Daniel laughed softly and set Breeana down. "Go and find Aggy, Miss Watson," he said. "You're coming with me to work today. You get to meet Daddy's boss. Do you want to help Daddy with a little problem he has?"

Breeana pursed her lips and cocked her head slightly to the side, as if she were thinking. The corners of her eyes crinkled, slightly, in thought. Her hair, which fell just past her little shoulders in soft, messy curls, framed her little face. The curls bounced when she finally grinned and nodded her head.

"Good," said Daniel. "Now go and find Aggy, my sweet."

With a tired sigh, he watched his little girl run from the room. He heard her running down the stairs as fast as she could, calling Aggy's name. There was a thud when she jumped down the last two steps, just like she always did. She giggled quietly to herself and ran into the kitchen. Aggy lived in a small, but nice, room behind the pantry.

It was less than an hour later that Daniel stood before his boss, a man he called Mister Tom, holding his little girl's hand tightly in his own. Breeana's messy curls had been washed and braided into a tight French braid down her back. It was tied with a silk pink ribbon. She was wearing a set of small black dress robes that were very similar to her father's. They fell to her knees. Her legs were covered with white wool tights to keep the October chill at bay, and a pair of pink and white saddle shoes.

"My, my, she has grown, hasn't she?" said the other man, his boss, quietly. He smiled down at the little girl and then knelt in front of her. He stroked her cheek softly and Breeana giggled a little bit. "Is she talking yet?" he asked, looking up at Daniel.

"Only a few words," said Daniel. "More and more every day."

"What a clever girl you are," Daniel's boss said to Breeana.

She nodded.

"My name is Mister Tom," he said to her.

"Can you tell Mister Tom thank you, Breeana?" Daniel asked his daughter.

She peered up at her father, inquisitively, and then looked back at the other man. "Thank you, Misser," she said.

Mister Tom laughed. "She's smart, Watson," he said, straightening up.

"Thank you, Sir," said Daniel.

"Miss Watson, do you know why you're here today?" asked Mister Tom.

Breeana shook her head. But then she seemed to think for a minute and she pointed up at her father and said, "Daddy."

"Precisely," said Mister Tom. "You are here because of your father and a promise he made to me years ago before your mother was ever pregnant with you. I think that the biggest mistake was choosing Gabrielle, personally. When she tried to betray us…well, the Imperius curse _was_ necessary. Her passing, although unfortunate, was a convenient twist of fate. Wouldn't you agree, Watson?"

"It has been difficult, my lord," Daniel admitted. "But yes. I suppose it was convenient."

"Did you know she has a cousin?" asked Mister Tom, casually. "Gabrielle's older sister had a child. A half blood."

"I see," said Daniel. "No, I wasn't aware. I've…fallen out of contact with Gabrielle's family, actually."

"You've fallen out of contact with everyone, Daniel," said Mister Tom, with a smile. He shrugged, slightly. "Anyway, I was only curious. Bring Breeana over here. Have her sit on my desk."

"Yes, Sir," said Daniel. He picked up Breeana and walked over to the desk. He sat her down on top of it. For a moment, her little fists grasped the front of his robes tightly, too frightened to let go. After a few reassuring words, she finally relaxed and let go, scooting back a little so that she wasn't sitting right on the edge of the desk. She looked up at both men, admiration in her eyes when she looked at her father and curiosity when she looked at Mister Tom.

"May I see your daughter's arm, Watson?" asked Mister Tom, with a serious look on his face. His eyes did not leave the toddler's for one moment.

"Of course, my lord," said Daniel. He took Breeana's arm, gently in his hands and rolled up her sleeve to expose her left forearm.

"You may leave, Watson," said Mister Tom.

"Sir?" asked Daniel, alarm in his voice.

"You remember how this process works, I trust," said Mister Tom. "You do remember, don't you?" He smirked a little. "You made me a promise a long time ago, Watson. I've come to collect. I will take good care of little Breeana. Now leave."

Reluctantly, Daniel nodded slowly and left the room. As soon as the doors were closed behind him, he walked quickly out of the dark house and apparated. If anyone ever asked, including his little girl, he would say that she didn't cry, she didn't scream, and she wasn't scared for even a moment. But he could not force himself to wait around and see if that were true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Five years passed by quickly. It was another chilly morning, this time in March. It was drizzling outside and Daniel Watson was standing on the porch, watching his almost-seven-year-old daughter skip stones across the lake in front of their home. Despite the spring month and the fact that it was noon, the sun was obscured by dark rain clouds. In the gloomy atmosphere, Daniel Watson, in his dark robes, boots, and gloves, didn't stand out much. He walked the length of the porch, stepped off of it and onto the narrow stone-paved road that separated their somewhat small home from the grass the surrounded the lake, opening his umbrella over his head as he did so.

"Breeana," he called, and she turned with a look on her face that was far too serious for a child of six. Her long, wavy dark hair was piled on top of her head and held in place with silver hairpins. The messy up-do was decorated with a dark green ribbon that was threaded through her curls, with the end left to unevenly tickle the back of her neck. She was wearing a dark green dress that came to her knees and was laced tightly in the back. The top was tight and a lacy black petticoat peeked out about half and inch beneath the hem of the skirt. She had on a pair of black tights and black boots. She was pale, with a youthful, somewhat oval shaped face, that almost always had a few wisps of unruly curls framing it. She had big, observant smoky blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes, rose-bud lips that were nearly always pursed lightly together in indifference, and high cheekbones. She was holding a black umbrella that was identical to her father's, but smaller, over her own head.

Aggy was standing next to her, wrapped in a warm, over-sized sweater that Breeana's mother had knitted for her when she was still alive. Aggy was a free house elf and had been for quite some time, but she'd been working for the Watson family for decades, perhaps even hundreds of years. She was very attached to the family. She loved them and they loved her too. She'd practically raised Daniel and now she was practically raising his daughter as well.

Breeana smiled, ever so slightly, and dropped a handful of stones.

"Yes?" she asked him.

He held out one hand. "Come on," he said. "It's time to go."

Breeana raised an eyebrow and Daniel was struck with just how grown up she was - or at least with just how grown up she acted. He had always heard that life went by more quickly when you had children, but he was only just starting to realize how true that was. One of the funniest things about raising a child, he thought, was when people told him how much she looked like him or his late wife. He'd spent many years trying to see those same features, but in the end, she was just Breeana. If anything, he could most clearly see the features she shared with her cousin, Severus Snape, who had become her best friend from the moment she met him.

For Daniel, it was difficult to face his in-laws. He and Tobias had nothing in common and his sister-in-law, Eileen, although much darker and sterner than her younger sister, looked a lot like her. It took quite some time and persistent begging on the part of his daughter, but in the end, it still wasn't until Breeana's fourth birthday party, May seventh, that Daniel finally invited Eileen and her son over to celebrate.

There was a wooden picnic table set out by the lake, under the shade of the trees. During the winter, Aggy kept some sort of protective spell on the table to keep the wood from warping. During the summer months, Breeana and Aggy ate most of their meals lakeside or else Aggy would use the table for her own lunch while Breeana swam in the cold shallows.

On Breeana's fourth birthday, Aggy had covered the table with a pretty cloth and topped it with a large plate piled high with sandwiches, drink, and a gooey chocolate cake decorated with pink and purple icing. Eileen, Daniel, and Tobias sat at the picnic table making small talk while the two children sat out on the grass near the edge of the lake. Severus had straight dark hair that fell just past his ears. He was constantly pushing it away form his face. Breeana, herself, had her curls pulled back into a ponytail. Both of them were eating sandwiches and dipping their toes in the water.

The two kids spent the day wading in the water, climbing trees, and chasing each other through the trees. When they started to get tired and worn out, Aggy called them over for cake. Both children stood up and walked over to the picnic table.

That was when Daniel had noticed the similarities.

There were differences, of course. Breeana had Daniel's dark, blue-grey eyes and wavy hair. But when he looked at his daughter standing beside her cousin, he thought they could pass for twins. Both children had the same slender build. They both had pale skin, high cheekbones, and slightly oval shaped faces. Their hair was dark. Their mouths were held in the same indifferent way almost constantly and their mouths were shaped very similar. They both watched everyone closely and carefully. They were very observant. They both had eyes so dark that they were nearly black. Although, where Breeana's eyes were blue, Severus's were a very dark brown. Sitting beside each other at the picnic table, eating cake with more smiles and laughter than either of their parents had seen in a very long time, the differences were barely noticeable.

Breeana looked up at her father and smiled, chocolate icing coating her lips. She licked the icing off and said, "Sev is my very best friend, Daddy."

Ever since then, the two of them had been best friends. Whenever Daniel had to work, he took Breeana to stay at her cousin's house instead of leaving her home alone with Aggy. They lived in a Muggle town, a place called Spinner's End that was near a river and also close to Tobias's work. Breeana was overjoyed to spend time with Severus, but she didn't really like her aunt or uncle much.

But on this particular drizzly March afternoon, her umbrella held loosely in her hand and a wistful smile on her face, Daniel smiled at how like her cousin she looked. Also, at how grown up his little girl seemed. She just didn't look like a child to him. She looked like a small adult.

Breeana walked forward and took her father's hand. A stray curl fell down in front of her left ear. She closed her eyes and then looked up at her father. She brushed the curl away with her free hand. Right before he apparated with Breeana, he heard her say, "There are moments when I truly dislike you, Father."

After the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a space much too small passed, a feeling Daniel had never gotten used to, the two of them appeared in a dark alleyway between two homes. Breeana kept hold of her father's hand and the two of them walked out onto the nearly abandoned street.

"It's a good thing you chose the alley this time," Breeana remarked. She was teasing him, but her tone came across almost like a lecture. "The people in this town think that we're weird vampires or monsters of some sort. You've scared some of them half to death, thinking it's okay to appear in the middle of the street or right next to the river or the playground."

"Watch your mouth, or I'll destroy that pretty hairdo that Aggy spent so much time on," Daniel said, playfully.

Breeana laughed.

"So," said Daniel. "Why is it that you sometimes dislike me, my dear?"

"Because I don't want to stay at Sev's house," Breeana answered.

"You love Sev," her father countered. "Since when do you not want to spend time with him?"

"It's not Sev, it's Aunt Eileen and Uncle Tobias. I don't care for them," said Breeana. "She's dreary and he's mean."

"They can be a bit strange, eh? Just ignore them. That's what I do when one of them start to bother me," Daniel suggested.

"Uncle Tobias yells at Aunt Eileen a lot," said Breeana.

"I guess they don't get along too well," said Daniel.

"You're barely paying attention to what I'm saying," Breeana said, rolling her eyes.

They reached the front porch and Daniel got down on one knee to look Breeana in the eye. "You two will be good, won't you?" he asked her.

Breeana batted her eyes. "Aren't I always?" she asked.

He grinned. "That's the spirit," he said. "I'll be back soon and before you know it, we'll be out at the lake catching fish for dinner or something."

"Promise?" asked Breeana. "You were gone four months last time. Aggy even had to bring me more clothes."

"I promise," said Daniel. He tapped his cheek. "Now, give your beloved daddy a kiss, won't you?"

Breeana smiled. She kissed his cheek and he stood up. "Be safe, Father," she said.

"Aren't I always?" he asked, grinning down at her. He knocked on the door and, with a loud crack, he was gone.

Breeana turned seven just two months later, on May seventh, and celebrated another lakeside birthday party with Severus, Aunt Eileen, Uncle Tobias, her father, and Aggy the house elf. But ever since he'd returned from his latest work related venture, Daniel had been extremely irritable. By July, he was gone again - this time for a month. When he returned to pick her up from Spinner's End, a very grouchy Breeana insisted that he make her a promise - no more trips that year. But despite his promise, she spent Halloween at Sev's house. November passed by and December first arrived. Breeana began to wonder if she would spend Christmas with her cousin as well, when her father showed up.

It was the day before Christmas Eve.

Breeana fumed quietly and refused to speak to her father until the next day. When she tried to be sullen at breakfast, Aggy picked up a wooden spoon and rapped Breeana in the back of the head. Breeana let out a cry of surprise and covered the back of her head, glaring at the little house elf. Aggy ordered her firmly to find the Christmas spirit and stop being grumpy. The rest of the day was nearly perfect.

Daniel brought in a Christmas tree from the woods lining the lake. Breeana helped him decorate it and then threaded a string through popped popcorn to make a long garland that her father draped around the tree. They hung lights on the outside of the house and in the windows while Aggy made dinner and baked gingerbread cookies. She had just made a snowman with her father, when Aggy called them in for dinner. It was a beautiful, delicious looking little feast of roast pheasant, homemade rolls, potatoes, and puddings. They drank pumpkin juice and warm butterbeer and ate while Christmas music played. After dinner, Breeana decorated gingerbread houses with Aggy while her father disappeared into his study.

After they were done with gingerbread houses, Breeana wrapped her warm cloak tightly around her shoulders and went outside to put out the light in the little lantern that was mounted on the arched stone entryway to their home. When she was done, she raced back inside and away from the cold. Breeana kicked off her snow boots, found a quilt, and wrapped it around herself. She sat on the couch, snuggling down into the cushions and her blankets. She opened the present that her father had given her that night. It was a brand new, beautifully illustrated copy of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". Breeana began to read to the sound of Aggy washing the dishes and tidying up the kitchen in the background and then, eventually, silence. Aggy had gone to sleep in the little room behind the kitchen and her father was still in the study "finishing business."

The tree was sparkling with white lights and enchanted snowflakes and the fire was crackling in the fireplace. Breeana had dozed off, only to be woken up moment later by a loud crash. She sat up, groggy and confused, to see that the front door had been kicked in. People that she didn't know and had never seen raced into the house and down the hallway, their wands drawn. The little girl on the couch was barely spared a glance.

Minutes later, Breeana was approached by two other men who quickly introduced themselves as Ministry of Magic employees. They began to shout questions at her in loud, harsh, and uncaring voices. Breeana, terrified, felt like crying. But she didn't. Because she was a Watson and Watson's were too proud to cry.

"Where is your father, girl?" they demanded.

"In his study," she said. Her voice was calm but her eyes were wild and afraid.

"Where has he been hiding?" one of them shouted.

"Do you understand what your father has done, young lady?" the other demanded.

"No! No!" Breeana had yelled, trying to pull away from the Ministry Officials. She wanted to scream, wildly, or throw a tantrum, but it had occurred to her that Watson's were too proud for that sort of thing as well. "He hasn't done anything! My father is a good person! He's a good person," she said, loudly, panic in her voice. It wasn't until later that she noticed their hands had left bruises on her arms.

They shook her and continued to yell. Breeana herself had continued to shout back at them, hurling insults their way as fast as she could think of them and loudly protesting her father's innocence. The Aurors' came back to the front room, dragging her father between them. Their wands were pointed threateningly at him, but he was still yelling, struggling, and cursing loudly. Bruises and cuts were already starting to appear on his face and arms. When he saw the Ministry Officials shouting at Breeana and shaking her, he let out a roar like a wild person and hit one of them in the face.

He raced forward and hit the man who was holding Breeana as well.

"Don't you ever fucking touch my daughter again!" he roared, before pulling Breeana into a tight hug. He smoothed back her hair and his lower lip trembled in the exact way that Breeana's did when she was holding back tears. Daniel kissed his daughter's forehead, gently. "I'll find a way out, baby girl. I didn't do anything wrong."

"They're saying you're a bad person," said Breeana. "What's going on? Don't leave me," she begged him.

"I don't have a choice," he said. "Just remember, I'm coming back for you, sweet girl. I'm coming back. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Remember, what I did was the right thing. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Don't let anyone convince you that I'm a bad person, sweetheart. Remember everything that I have taught you and..."

That was when the stunning spell hit him in the back. Breeana screamed as he fell forward and his weight knocked her to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Her father was dragged away by the Aurors and Breeana was immediately taken into custody by the Ministry Officials. She was transported to St. Mungo's where a doctor in a white medical jacket sat her down and talked to her. He talked to her like she was a child - too young to grasp what was going on. It took Breeana a few minutes to come out of a daze, she was in a bit of shock, but when she did she found the doctor extremely annoying. She was told, gently, why her father had been arrested and what it was, exactly, that he had done. It was the first time that Breeana had ever heard the name 'Lord Voldemort'. She was told that her father was one of his right hand men. He worked closely with this man who called himself a lord, apparently. Breeana was certain her father had mentioned his boss before. She was also certain he had never called him Lord Voldemort. But Breeana thought it was best if she said nothing.

Fearing psychological damage or trauma, she was forced to spend the next month or so at St. Mungo's under careful supervision. She was not invited to be present at her father's trial, but she was reassured by the Ministry that they would do whatever they had to in order to keep her safe. They said she would never have to see "that terrible man" ever again, if she didn't want to. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Her only visitors while she was in the hospital was her cousin, Severus, and her Aunt Eileen. They brought her gifts, which she refused, butter beer, and the news that she was being sent to live with them.

She was given permission to spend time outside with the other children in the garden behind the hospital. The garden was enchanted to stay warm-weathered all year long. But Breeana didn't want to be around anyone else. That was the year Breeana decided that she hated Christmas. After that, she stopped accepting gifts from everyone. She didn't go caroling and she hated gingerbread. She never built snowmen, she broke Christmas lights and ornaments, and whenever she saw mistletoe or pine trees, she burned them.

She was told, the day after the trial, that her father had been given a life sentence in Azkaban. His wand was to be given to Breeana, but since she was underage, they had locked it in the Watson family's high security vault at Gringotts. Breeana was given permission to visit him once every few months, but she said she wasn't sure she wanted to see him at all. With good behavior, he'd be offered counseling in five years. If Breeana wanted to, she'd be allowed to sit in on the counseling sessions as well. If he seemed to progress and rehabilitate from there, then in ten years he'd be offered probation. Breeana was told that she would be allowed to visit him for one hour before he was taken away.

Breeana spent a sleepless night waiting for her final visit with her father. She was torn between what she'd been told and what she felt she'd known all her life. She loved her father dearly. They were close. Since she'd grown up without a mother, he was the only parent that she'd ever known. She had relied on him for everything. He had been her very best friend, aside from her cousin. He was the one who had taught her to walk, talk, read, and write. He taught her to always be proud of her heritage and of who she was. He told her all his stories about growing up. He talked about his parents, meeting her mother and their wedding, and all about his days at Hogwarts. He'd talked to her about his hopes and dreams for the future, particularly her future, and how he hoped she'd be in Slytherin one day, just like he had been.

Her father was a handsome man. He was tall and dark haired. His skin was always lightly tanned, which Breeana, with her creamy, pale skin, envied. He had dark, stormy-grey eyes and a smile that could melt hearts. He was a very proud and confident man, which was something that he told Breeana she should always strive to be. She was a Watson, after all. She should be proud of who she was, he said. He was the kind of man who women fell in love with at first sight, but he had no eyes for them. The only woman in his life was his daughter and his life was dedicated to two things and two things only: work and Breeana. And he kept those lives very separate. Breeana had never met his boss or his associates. At least not that she could remember. She only knew that he worked for a very powerful wizard and, though they lived in a small, secluded house, she'd never wanted for anything. Daniel had always told his little daughter that the work he was doing was going to change the world one day. Breeana had learned not to ask too many questions.

Daniel's bank account at Gringotts was transferred into Breeana's name and she was given the key to the high security vault. The deed to the house was transferred into her name as well, but she didn't return to her childhood home after she was discharged from the hospital. All of her things were sent to her aunt's house. She was told that the Ministry had inspected the house to look for artifacts of dark magic, but that everything else belonged to her. All of her father's funds, which turned out to be a very, very large amount, were transferred to Breeana's name as well. But she didn't want his money and so she left it in her vault, untouched for now.

The next morning, she was escorted to the Ministry, where her father was waiting for her. She sat down nervously in the small room, on one side of the table. Her father sat on the other side of the table. Even though Breeana was sitting on the opposite side of the room from the door that her father had entered through, she could still feel the chill of the Dementors.

She shuddered.

"Are you angry with me?" Daniel asked her, after a few moments of silence.

Breeana smiled a little. "You've done some terrible things," she said. "They told me why you are going to Azkaban. And here I thought you were staying safe and being good."

"Breeana, I did what I had to do. I always have. You know that. I did what was _right_," he said. "The world just doesn't seem to understand it yet. But they will."

"But you don't deny that the thing you have done are terrible," Breeana commented. Her voice sounded meaner than she intended. Sorrow racked her mind, brought on by the chill of the Dementors. She frowned, wanting to be able to grasp onto some kind of happy thought. All of her memories of her father now seemed tainted somehow. "They told me you're called a Death Eater and that you work for a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

"You will not use his name with such nonchalance, Breeana Gabrielle Watson!" he hissed, a tone in his voice that Breeana had never heard directed towards her before. "You will call him the Dark Lord and you will say it with respect."

"Father, they said you have killed people!" she burst out, slamming her small hands against the table. "Innocent people!"

"It was for a greater cause than you can comprehend. A cause you just cannot understand at your age," he said. Then with a smirk, he added, "Although I have to say, you don't exactly sound seven anymore, sweetheart."

"Have I ever?" she asked. She stared at him for a moment and her lower lip began to tremble. The second she noticed, she clenched her jaw. "I hope that murder was worth turning your back on your only child," she sneered, meanly, so that she wouldn't burst into tears.

"You'll understand one day, little girl," he said. "This is the path that you are destined to walk as well. You know that. You've already been chosen. You've already been marked for this life. I didn't want to involve you in any of this until you were ready. I have tried to keep my work and you in two totally separate parts of my life. I wished for you to be innocent and young for as long as you could. You've been destined for this since you were a baby, Breeana. The Dark Lord is going to change the world and you are going to help him."

"I will never understand what you did," Breeana insisted, shaking her head.

"Just be careful," he said. "The things you say and do will be under careful observation from now on." He pointed at her left forearm, at the mark that he'd always told her was a birth mark. In her younger pictures, it had been very dark, very black, but as she grew older, it had faded. It was almost unrecognizable now. "You are marked, Breeana," he said, simply.

She covered the mark on her arm, suddenly very ashamed. She had never even given that mark a second thought before now.

"Remember what I've told you, sweetheart," he said. "And remember everything that I've ever taught you. Be proud of everything that you are and, if you are able, give your old man a visit every now and again."

"I never want to see you again," Breeana said, after a second of quiet thought.

"I promise that one day you _are_ going to understand, Breeana," he said.

She shook her head one last time. "No. I never will," she insisted. "I will never understand you or how you could have done this. Have a nice time in Azkaban, Daddy dearest." She stood up and then left before the allotted time for her visit was up. At the doorway, she turned to him and smiled. "And if you or _Lord Voldemort_ think for a second that I will ever join him or work for him or help him do anything, then you have truly lost your mind." She walked out of the room. She didn't say goodbye and she never looked back. That day, she left feeling like she had grown up very suddenly in a very short amount of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone, I hope you enjoy. Please review ^_^**

* * *

Chapter Four

Breeana and Severus shared a room with each other for many years. The two of them were already such close friends, but now that Breeana was living at his house, the two of them had become closer than ever. They spent their days making up stories, sharing secrets, and playing near the river, where they were strictly forbidden to play, or at the playground that was down the street a couple of blocks from their house. They talked about going to Hogwarts together one day and about how they were going to become the greatest witch and wizard that there ever was. Breeana herself was beginning to show early signs of magic qualities. She could move things with her mind and light things one fire just by thinking about it. She knew she was destined to be a powerful witch. But then, she felt she'd always known that.

Every Christmas and every summer, Breeana spent a couple of weeks talking to a therapist at St. Mungo's Hospital. Every time she was there, she was offered the opportunity to visit her father and every time that she was asked, she refused. She always returned home very quiet, in an almost depressed mood and Severus gave her space for a couple of days until she got back to normal.

It was only a little while after Breeana moved in that she noticed the strange amount of attention that her cousin paid to a neighbor girl down the street. Her name was Lily Evans. As they grew older, he started paying more and more attention to her.

Lily Evans came from a Muggle family and Breeana wasn't the least bit interested in her. In fact, Breeana had an inexplicable, deep dislike for both Lily and her older sister, who was named Petunia. Neither of the girls had ever been mean to Breeana. Breeana didn't even know either of them particularly well. She just didn't like them. She didn't like that Severus was spending so much time talking about Lily, thinking about Lily, and watching Lily, too shy to actually approach her. It was during one of their night talks that Severus admitted to Breeana that he had a crush on Lily.

Breeana just rolled her eyes at him and held back a laugh, but she started to pay more attention to Lily. She could not wrap her head around how Sev had fallen for this unremarkable Muggle girl.

Lily Evans was a fairly quiet girl who always seemed to be smiling and pleasant. She had beautiful, straight, thick red hair and bright green eyes. She was the kind of child who you could tell was going to grow up to be beautiful just by looking at her.

"I think Lily is going to turn out to be a witch, Bree," Severus told her, the summer after Breeana's ninth birthday while the two of them were walking to the playground.

Breeana gave him a very skeptical look and stopped walking. She turned her head and looked at the playground in the distance, her hands on her hips and her head held proudly. "She's a Muggle, Sev," said Breeana, not bothering to hide the condescension in her voice. "Have you ever even talked to her?"

Nervously, Severus shrugged. "Well, no," he admitted.

Breeana tossed her head and glanced back at him. "And why not?" she asked, with a little smirk. "Why don't we go talk to the little princess right now?"

"I don't think so," said Severus.

"So if you've never even talked to the girl, then what makes you think that she's a witch?" Breeana asked.

Severus glanced at the playground. Then he shifted his eyes and looked further down the street, towards Lily's house. They could see the two Evans' girls walking down the street to the playground from the direction of their home. "Come on," he said, taking Breeana by the hand. He led her quickly towards a clump of bushes and they crouched behind them.

The two girls approached the play ground and headed straight for the swings. Breeana watched the two girls in their nice, new looking clothing and then, with a frowned, glanced sideways at her cousin. His dark hair was badly in need of a trim, but it made her smile a little bit. She'd have to take care of that later. His clothes were mismatched - his jeans too short, an odd smock-like shirt, and a shabby, overlong coat. Aunt Eileen and Uncle Tobias didn't have a lot of money, but Breeana found it hard to believe that they'd pay more attention to either her or Severus if they did. Breeana's own messy waves were pulled halfway back, the front held out of her eyes and bumped forward with a headband. She was wearing an old, shabby black dress that Aggy had made for her. Aggy had made this and a few other outfits just a bit too big to send to Spinner's End with the rest of Breeana's things so she had some clothes to grow into. She was lucky that she was slim, because it still fit fairly well. It wasn't too tight, but it was a little too short and it was starting to fade and wear out. She was wearing a pair of white woolen stockings that had a red floral patch over the right knee and a pair of slightly too-large black combat boots.

She almost laughed at the odd, raggedy looking pair she and her cousin made. It made her smile. Especially compared to the two much better dressed Evans' sisters. She could see something like greed in her cousin's features and it almost worried her. She followed his gaze to Lily Evans, who was swinging higher and higher.

"Lily, don't do it!" her sister Petunia suddenly shrieked.

But Lily had already let go of the swing when it got as high as she could get it. She flew into the air. She was laughing wildly. Instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared through the air, staying up far too long, and landed gracefully on her feet. Breeana frowned immediately.

"How did she do that?" Breeana hissed.

"I told you she had magic in her," Severus whispered. "I told you!"

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia cried, sounding nervous and even a bit panicked. She stopped her swing and leapt to her feet, her hands immediately flying to her hips. There was an arrogant look in her eyes that rivaled Breeana at her worst. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," Lily protested, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around, like she was checking to see if anyone was watching them. Thankfully, she didn't notice Breeana or Severus in the bushes. Lily picked up a flower that had fallen off of the bush behind which the two cousins were hiding. Petunia walked forward, curious despite herself. Lily waited until her sister had a clear view and then held out her palm. The flower sat in the center of her palm. Its petals fluttered open and closed.

Breeana's mouth opened in surprise and Severus shot her a smug look. Lots of young witches and wizards showed magical abilities before going to school. Breeana herself had developed early powers, but she was shocked to see this Muggle girl doing things like flying in the air and making the flower petals open and close.

"Stop it!" Petunia shrieked.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily. She threw the flower.

"It's not right," said Petunia. "How do you do it?" she added. Breeana noted the longing in her voice. She wished she could do it too.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Breeana heard a new voice. She glanced to her side and was half shocked and half furious to see that Severus was no long beside her. He had jumped out from behind the bush. Petunia let out a shriek and ran back to the swings, away from Severus. Lily, even though she did look surprised, stayed where she was standing. Severus immediately looked like he regretted his sudden appearance. His cheeks flushed.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

Severus looked nervous and excited at the same time. He glanced at Lily's older sister, who was watching them suspiciously, and then lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're…you're a witch," Severus whispered.

Lily looked insulted. "That is not a very nice thing to say to someone!" she exclaimed. She turned, immediately, her nose in the air, and started towards her sister.

"No!" Severus exclaimed. His face was bright red now. He walked after the two girls. "Breeana, some help?" he asked, over his shoulder, when he saw the identical look of disapproval. With a sign of exasperation, Breeana rolled her eyes and she stood up as well. She walked around the bush, casually, and followed her cousin, her arms folded.

"You are," Severus said to Lily. "You're a witch. I've been watching you for a while. There isn't anything wrong with being a witch. My mum's a witch. So is my cousin," he added, pointing at Breeana, "and I'm a wizard."

Petunia gave a cold laugh of derision. "Wizard?" she laughed. "Wait a minute. I know who you are. You're that Snape boy!" She pointed at Breeana, who raised an eyebrow and then glared, coldly. "And you're his weird cousin that moved in two years ago."

Breeana smiled. "Watch it, Evans," she said, warningly.

"They live down Spinner's End, by the river," Petunia told Lily, ignoring Breeana's comment. Breeana could hear the sneer in her voice. Breeana knew that Spinner's End wasn't the nicest place. So did Severus. But it made her feel almost uncontrollably angry to hear this little bully of a Muggle girl talk to her, Breeana Watson, with that tone in her voice. Petunia turned back to the two cousins and asked, "What, have you been spying on us?"

"On you?" Breeana asked, with a laugh.

"We haven't been spying," Severus insisted. "Wouldn't spy on _you_ anyway," he added, spitefully. "_You're_ a Muggle."

It made Breeana smile to hear her cousin say it. Even though Petunia didn't understand the word, she knew it was an insult.

"Come on, Lily! We're leaving!" Petunia ordered, her tone clearly offended, and Lily, being the younger sister, obeyed her right away. Both of them glared at Severus and then turned their glares on Breeana, who smiled at them, amused. The two girls left.

Breeana draped her arm around Severus's shoulders and said, "Well, that went well, didn't it, cousin?"

"Shut up," he said, shoving Breeana away. There was a clear disappointment in his eyes. The second that Breeana recognized it, she instantly changed her tone. She didn't like to see him upset.

"I'm sorry, Sev," she said. "Lily will figure it out and she'll know that you were right all along, you know."

"So you believe me?" asked Severus.

Breeana pursed her lips and then smiled at him. "I don't like it, but I saw magic in that girl. Sometimes Purebloods don't even show magical abilities before they get their wands. Obviously, I cannot deny that, Sev," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

There were days when Severus would disappear without a word to Breeana. It enraged Breeana. After her father's betrayal, it felt like every little thing caused pain and overwhelming anger to bubble up inside her. She didn't understand where all the anger was coming from or how to control it, which made her even more angry. She hated to be out of control, but somehow it seemed as if she never had control over anything in her life. Not her father or his reliability, where she lived, or even her own feelings.

Breeana had found very few things that helped quell her anger. Sometimes, she spent the day by herself, reading. She would sit all alone waiting for her cousin to return and tell her about his day with Lily. She was sick of hearing about Lily. Disgusted even. She was even starting to hate flowers, anything that sounded like the name of a flower, and everyone named after a flower. She knew that whenever Severus disappeared, that's where he was. Talking to Lily somewhere. She tried to pretend she didn't notice or that she didn't care, at least, even though she did.

Reading didn't just help Breeana get her thoughts in some sort of order. It helped her to escape from this life where she felt angry and abandoned. When she read, she became absorbed in a whole different world. Breeana could become anything she wanted to be. But most importantly, when she spent her time reading, she could pretend that she was a person who was happy and loveable - two things she doubted that she was.

The only other thing that really seemed to help, was to swim.

For about a year, Breeana complained to Severus whenever he returned from an afternoon with Lily. She was tired of reading. She'd read all of the book that she and Severus had at the house. Back at her old home, her father had shelves and shelves of books. He even had books locked away in his vault. Her father had loved reading. It was something that he'd passed onto Breeana.

One day, about a year after her first encounter with Lily, Breeana had made her way downstairs for lunch. Aunt Eileen snapped at her to go find Severus before she would give Breeana anything to eat. Breeana made a face at her behind her back, but got dressed in one of her old, too-short, shabby looking skirts that Aggy had made for her. This one was a pale blue color, but it was almost starting to look grey. She matched it with a white shirt and her same old black combat boots that were always the right size. She slammed the door on her way out to make sure her aunt knew that she wasn't very pleased.

Breeana walked down the street to the park. When they weren't there, she ventured into the trees at the edge of the park that she typically tried to avoid. All of the children were told constantly not to go into the woods because it was filled with monsters and ghosts and wolves and wild animals of all sorts. Aunt Eileen took it a step further by assuring her son and her niece that they could be attacked by werewolves as well.

In a thicket of trees, she heard their voices. Quietly, she crept closer.

"They're not arguing anymore?" asked Lily.

"Oh yes, they're arguing," said Severus. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?" she asked.

"He doesn't like anything much," said Severus. "They keep me and Breeana up sometimes. Most nights, Breeana ends up leaving through the window. She waits outside until they're finished fighting. She hates yelling. She never fought with her father."

Breeana peered around a tree to look at them. There was a sudden sadness that hit her in the chest the moment she heard her father mentioned. Then there was that anger. Sick, burning anger. And then, only conflict remained.

"Severus?" Lily asked.

Severus smiled a little when she said his name.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Tell me about the dementors again."

"What?" Breeana mouthed. Why the hell would that girl want to hear about dementors?

"What do you want to know about them for?" asked Severus.

"If I use magic outside of school…"

"They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad things. They're for the worst criminals. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're never going to end up in Azkaban. You're too…" his face turned red and he picked up a leaf and started to tear it to pieces.

That was when there was a rustling noise on the other side of the trees and Petunia lost her footing.

"Tuney!" Lily exclaimed, both surprise and welcome in her voice.

"Who's spying now?" Severus demanded, jumping to his feet. "What do you want?"

Petunia was breathless, embarrassed and worried about getting caught. Breeana watched her carefully. She was thinking, trying to find something hurtful to say.

"What are you wearing anyway?" Petunia demanded. "Your mum's blouse?"

There was a crack and a branch over Petunia's head snapped and fell. Lily screamed. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder. She stumbled backwards and burst into tears.

"Tuney!" Lily cried again, this time there was only worry in her voice.

But Petunia had already taken off.

Lily turned to Severus.

"Did you make that happen?" she demanded.

"No," he said. He looked angry and afraid.

"You did!" she accused, backing away form him. "You did! You hurt her!"

"No! No, I didn't!"

But Lily wasn't convinced. She glared at him one last time and then ran off after her sister. Severus looked conflicted, miserable. He turned in a circle and caught sight of Breeana, who wasn't attempting to hide anymore.

"Your mum sent me to bring you home for lunch," Breeana said.

"Did you make that branch fall?" Severus asked. "Did you hurt Petunia?"

"No," said Breeana. "You did. But believe me, I would have in a heartbeat. In fact, I wish I did. Stupid Muggle."

"You're mean," said Severus.

"Whatever," said Breeana, casually. "Now, let's go before your mum gets angry."

They began to walk back to the house.

After a few moments of silence, Severus said, "I told her that being Muggle-born doesn't make a difference."

Breeana stopped walking and looked at him in disbelief. She wasn't sure, at first, if he was joking or not. "Why would you tell her that, Sev? She's going to find out that it does once she gets to school. That is to say, _if_ she gets accepted to Hogwarts."

"She will," said Severus.

"Okay," said Breeana, with a little laugh.

"And I don't know why I told her that," he added. "She was just…she was so worried, Bree. She was worried that she was going to be judged or something."

"She will be judged," said Breeana. "But some people, anyway."

"I don't want that to happen to her," said Severus.

Breeana surveyed him quietly and then said, "Come on, Sev. Let's just go eat lunch."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Like all other eleven-year-old children with magic in their blood, the three of them received their Hogwarts letters within a week from each other. Lily and Severus were ecstatic. Breeana, although she was excited, read her Hogwarts letter with a frown. Thoughts of her long talks with her father about how excited he was for her to go to Hogwarts surfaced in her mind. It was days before she could push the memories out of her head. She was worried and nervous, two feelings that were very foreign to Breeana. She was a self-assured, pretty, and already very talented young witch. She'd been able to set things on fire and move things with her mind since her father had gone to prison. Just before she received her letter, she found that she was able to conjure up a storm just by thinking about it. What reasons would a young witch like her possibly have to feel nervous or worried?

Breeana went to Diagon Alley with Severus.

They received their wands and the two of them bought all of their things with the small amount of money that Aunt Eileen had given them. Breeana stopped in front of Gringotts and stared for a full ten minutes before walking away from it. She could have easily gone inside and withdrawn any amount of money, bought herself the best of the best, but she didn't want to. She'd save that for something more important.

Breeana packed her trunk with her books, her blankets, and all of the old clothes that Aggy had made for her. Breeana considered leaving her picture album home. It was full of all her photographs, including her parents old wedding pictures and some pictures from their Hogwarts days. She flipped through the pages, her fingers brushing over the pictures of her mother's face. When she found a picture from her second birthday with her "birthmark" fresh and dark on her arm, she stared for a few moments. She was sitting by the lake with her father and Aggy. Breeana let out a slow breath and slammed the book shut. But she wrapped it in a blanket and packed it gently in her trunk with everything else.

Aunt Eileen and Uncle Tobias fought nearly all night long. When the shouting began, Breeana whimpered and curled up under her covers. Just a few minutes later, she heard Severus cross the room. He climbed into her bed and pulled her into a hug. And there he held her until they fell asleep.

The next day, the two cousins stood on platform nine and three-quarters with Aunt Eileen. Severus looked over at Lily and her family, just a few feet away from them. When Breeana noticed, she followed his gaze. Lily looked like she was pleading with her sister. Breeana stared at her, trying to read her lips.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go!" Petunia shouted, suddenly, yanking her hand away from her sister. Breeana looked surprised and she knew that Severus felt shocked as well. "You think I want to go to some _stupid_ castle and learn to be a…a…" Petunia paused, looking around at all of the other people on the platform with their trunks and their owls, their cats, the wands, the scarlet steam engine. "You think I want to be a _freak_?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"Why is Petunia so mean to her?" Breeana asked out loud.

Severus shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, Bree," he said. He looked at Breeana and forced a smile. "This is a good day. A great day. We've been talking about this for years, remember? Let's go." He took her hand and led her onto the train with a mumbled goodbye to his mother.

Breeana waited for Severus while he made sure that their trunks had been successfully loaded on the train. He got his robes out, right before the train started moving and then Breeana was busy waiting again, waiting while Severus changed. He couldn't wait to get out of his normal clothes. Breeana didn't care. Her dress may have been too short, too ragged, and patched up in some places. Her tights may have been patched up too and her very favorite boots were scuffed in some places and starting to wear out, but she liked the clothes that Aggy had made for her. Things with her father were difficult. It was painful to think about him, still, but she missed Aggy a lot. To be honest, she wasn't even completely sure what had happened to Aggy or how she was doing.

As the train began to pass through the countryside, Severus hurried through the corridor, dragging Breeana behind him. Finally, he stopped outside of a compartment that, on first glance, looked like it was just filled with a group of rowdy boys. But, hunched in a corner seat, next to the window, was Lily. Her face was pressed against the window pane.

"Hmm," Breeana commented. "Evans looks comfy, huh?"

"Shut up," said Severus, glaring at her.

Breeana smiled mischievously at him.

He slid the compartment door open and, still dragging Breeana with him, sat down opposite Lily. The only other space with room was beside Lily, which Breeana, with a pointed glare at her cousin, reluctantly took. Lily practically ignored Breeana and then glared at Severus. She looked like she'd been crying.

"I don't want to talk to _you_," she said to him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Tuney hates me because we saw that letter from Dumbledore," said Lily.

Breeana laughed. "You two were snooping?" she asked.

"So what?" Severus asked.

Lily glared at him again. "So she's my sister!" she exclaimed.

"She's only a…" Severus began, but Breeana kicked him in the shins before he could say it. Lily, who was wiping her eyes on her sleeve, barely noticed.

"It'll be okay, Evans," Breeana said to her.

Lily offered her a forced, appreciative smile. "Thank you, Breeana, but I know that you don't really care," she said.

Breeana smiled and said, "It doesn't matter. Things will still be okay."

"But we're going!" Severus exclaimed, smiling at Lily, unable to control the excitement in his voice. It made Breeana smile a real smile. Just a little bit. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded and smiled in spite of herself.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Severus, encouraged by her smile.

"Slytherin?"

One of the other boys in the compartment spoke up. He had shown no interest in Lily, Breeana, or Severus until that point. Breeana immediately looked up at him, recognizing the condescension in the boy's tone. He was slender with black hair, like her cousin's, but you could tell just by looking at him that he was much better taken care of than Severus or Breeana.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" the boy continued. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked the boy lounging on the seat across from him. He had dark hair and handsome features, even for someone so young.

The boy didn't smile. "My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said.

"And I thought you seemed alright," the first boy commented.

The other boy grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition though. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor!" declared the first boy, lifting an invisible sword. "Where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!"

Severus made a small, reproachful noise and both Breeana and the boy turned to look at him.

"Be quiet, Sev," Breeana hissed.

"Got a problem with that?" the boy asked.

"No," Severus sneered. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…"

"Where are you hoping to go then, seeing as you're neither?" interrupted the second boy.

The two of them laughed.

Lily sat up, looking furious, and looked at both of the boys in dislike. "Come on, Severus. Let's find a different compartment," she said.

The two of them stood up and the boys made snide comments as Lily and Severus left. One of them even tried to trip Severus.

"See ya, Snivellus!" one of them called after him.

"Thanks for, you know, remembering me," Breeana snapped after him.

Severus looked at her over his shoulder and said, "Well, are you coming, Bree?"

She made a face at him. "No," she said, more angry than she meant to sound. "I'll just hang out here." She meant for the comment to be sarcastic, but she knew that it had come across more angry than anything.

"Alright," he said and the door shut behind him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked, the second that Severus was gone. He looked down on her confrontational ways. He always had. She wanted him gone before he could tell her to stop being mean.

"James Potter," said the first boy.

"Sirius Black," said the second.

"I've heard of your family," Breeana said to Sirius. "I think my father used to work with yours or something."

"He must be a top notch guy then, huh?" asked Sirius, teasingly.

Breeana raised an eyebrow. "He's in Azkaban," she said. "But I'm not here to talk about my father. I just wanted to tell you both to leave my cousin alone."

"What'll you do about it? You're so little and pretty and frail looking," said Sirius.

Breeana leaned forward and smiled at him. "I can set you on fire," she said. "I can also conjure up storms and move things with my mind. And that's all without a wand, so take your pick." She stood up and went to leave the compartment. At the door she turned around and smiled at the two boys. "Anyway, like I said, James Potter and Sirius Black, leave my cousin alone." After that, she left the compartment and went to find her cousin.

They arrived at Hogwarts in their new uniforms. Severus was in desperate need of a haircut, a state he seemed to constantly be in, and a shower. Breeana's hair once again was French braided in the front to keep it out of her eyes. She was more than grateful to have Severus with her, although she would never admit that to him. He had been her best friend and her greatest comfort since…well since everything with her father had happened. But since that was too confusing and painful to think about, Breeana rarely did. Instead, she just pretended that she and Severus had lived in the same house their entire lives, sharing secrets, reading the same books, and staying up late every chance that they got. It was easier that way. Breeana hated to think of anything that made her feel emotional. Emotional meant vulnerable and since she was seven, she swore that was something that she would never allow herself to be again.

They climbed into the same boat together and crossed the lake. At the front doors of the castle, they were met by a stern-looking middle aged witch named Professor McGonagall who explained the Sorting ceremony to them. They didn't say a word, but they held hands and they entered Hogwarts castle for the first time. Both were too proud to admit how nervous they were. Both were the other's silent comfort.

Severus was the first of the two cousins to be called up for the Sorting. He let go of Breeana's hand with an apologetic smile and was promptly sorted into Slytherin House. Lily had already been sorted into Gryffindor house and the two boys on the train, Sirius and James, had both made it into Gryffindor. Breeana was one of the last students to be Sorted. She walked nervously up to the Sorting Hat, feeling very alone, and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. The brim fell over her eyes and she frowned, self-consciously.

"The obvious place to put you would be in Slytherin House, wouldn't it, my dear?" the hat seemed to speak to her, it's voice echoing around her mind. "Such a legacy of Slytherins…a family tradition, if you will. But you have such a sweet, innocent heart, Breeana. So much power, so much desire for power and learning…so much potential. Perhaps you are the first in generations to be different. Do you know what you want, child? To follow in your father's footsteps? Or to form a whole new legacy for yourself and for your future?"

The only thing Breeana could think was, "I just want to be in the same house as Sev."

And so it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Breeana had to admit that she was proud to be in Slytherin. After all, her entire family had been in Slytherin and she'd been raised to want it. But she found it difficult to be surrounded by the children that she knew were the sons and daughters of the people her father had worked with. They were ambitious, prideful, and powerful children, just like their parents. Just like Breeana's father had raised her to be. As it turned out, most of the children attending Hogwarts knew who her father was and so they knew who she was as well. Or at least, they knew of her father's arrest. The entire affair had been a lot more public than Breeana had realized when she was seven. With great reluctance on her part, she was accepted and respected instantly by almost all of the Slytherin students. She was almost as quickly rejected by most of the children in the Gryffindor house, and by a lot of students in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well.

Breeana was overwhelmed and irritated by her immediate, albeit somewhat infamous popularity. Even more reluctantly, she was befriended by two of the other kids in her year named Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black. She didn't like them very much, but neither of them seemed to care and they both seemed to like her. Bellatrix was from the ancient Black family. Both the Blacks and the Malfoys were old wizarding families filled with pride, traditions, and loyalty. They were rich, prestigious, and had the best jobs and the most power. Everyone in the wizarding world knew who they were.

Breeana was cold and rude to Lucius and Bellatrix, even though both of them were always offering to take her out to some fancy place to eat or to buy her some new clothes and robes. Instead, Breeana opted for treating everyone exactly the same. She didn't discriminate just because Lucius and Bellatrix were rich, popular, Pureblood, or in her house. She never failed to hurl a harsh insult or to sneer in their direction. But they didn't seem to care and she never apologized. She wasn't interested in being friends with anybody but if they wanted to stick around and suffer through her bitterness, she certainly wasn't going to turn them away. Her only friend and the only friend she wanted was her cousin. Severus was Breeana's greatest comfort. They sat by each other in all of their class, ate all of their meals together, and studied together in their own quiet corner every night.

"You know you're far too mean to people," Severus told her one day at lunch.

Bellatrix and Lucius, who were sitting with them, exchanged a look and smiled.

Breeana looked up, slowly, from her lunch, and said, "Do you think so? Enlighten me, cousin."

"I just think you ought to be nicer, that's all," said Severus.

"Breeana? Nice?" asked Bellatrix. "You're funny, Snape."

Lucius twirled one of Breeana's curls around his finger and she smacked his hand away. "But then what would happen to the good ol Breeana that we know and love?" he teased. She shoved him.

Breeana rolled her eyes. "You are all stupid," she said, and she went back to her food.

"Ah, there she is," said Lucius, with a laugh.

After lunch, Breeana watched, with venom in her eyes, as Severus met Lily Evans at the doors to the great hall. She fought to control her breathing and maintain her composure as the two of them left the great hall together. Severus looked over his shoulder for a split second and gave Breeana and apologetic look. She brushed it off, assuming that it wasn't something that would regularly happen.

But as Severus and Lily began to spend more and more time together, Breeana grew more and more resentful towards the two of them. Breeana hadn't been too particularly bothered by Severus's friendship with Lily before school began. She had to admit, she hadn't thought that Lily was going to go to Hogwarts with them when she and Severus first began hanging out with her. She'd assumed his crush would be passing and his spending time with her would be a temporary thing. She'd been vaguely annoyed when he left her alone, but she'd learned to deal with it. She didn't like Lily and she never passed up a chance to tease Severus, but after school began, she started to intensely dislike Lily even more. She refused to give the girl a chance. She would remain in a foul mood for days if Severus left her alone with Lucius and Bellatrix so that he could spend time with Lily.

Lily was a great student. She had top marks in nearly all of her classes. Lily, Breeana, Severus, and a boy in Gryffindor named Remus Lupin, were almost always tied for first with their marks in their classes. Breeana, being Breeana, resented Lily and Remus for that. Breeana didn't like to lose at anything and people assumed that grades were the reason she hated Lily. But of course, that wasn't true. Breeana was just bothered by the time that Severus spent on the girl when he could have been spending time with her instead. Breeana hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was jealous of Lily Evans.

"Are you in love with her?" Breeana asked him one day, while the two of them were out walking by the lake, her voice full of resentment.

"I'm a kid, Bree," he said. "We're kids."

"So?" asked Breeana. "What's your point?"

"Well, I don't really know much about love, do I?"

"Please," said Breeana, rolling her eyes again. "Children don't get enough credit. We know everything about love. It's as we grow up that our hearts grow hard."

"How poetic," Severus teased.

Breeana smiled at him, but she didn't forget that Severus had never really answered her question. Breeana started to get used to Severus spending time with Lily. She retaliated by verbally and rather harshly expressing her extreme dislike of Lily to anyone who would listen to her. And to the people who didn't want to listen to her. She was just as rude, if not more so, to Sirius Black and James Potter whenever she had the misfortune of encountering them in the hallways or classrooms. When they became closer friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and started to call themselves The Marauders, she started to be mean to those two as well. She already had a reason to dislike Remus, as he was so much her equal in academics. Peter just seemed so worthless and useless. He seemed to hang on Sirius and James every word and every action. He made himself much too easy to pick on. Between The Marauders (what kind of stupid name was that anyway?) and Lily, she quickly earned a reputation as a Gryffindor-hater, and the Gryffindor students were more than happy to hate her right back.

James Potter had developed a crush on Lily, who had been sorted into Gryffindor. And Sirius Black, as it turned out, was Bellatrix's cousin. Bellatrix becoming friends with Breeana was just another reason for Breeana and Sirius to dislike each other even more. James and Sirius started picking on Severus relentlessly from day one. Breeana couldn't stand how arrogant James and Sirius were. Sirius, who believed he was God's gift to the world - particularly the world of women - picked on people just for the hell of it. The biggest problem was, he'd pretty much been born with sex appeal and so people let him get away with it. James, who seemed like the kind of kid who had been adored his whole life, was just as arrogant and annoying, if you asked Breeana. Remus was thin and quiet. He frequently looked tired, something that Breeana picked up on very quickly and teased him about. Peter Pettigrew was sort of quiet. He was a chubby boy with rat-like features that had latched onto Sirius and James. Breeana couldn't figure out why. Sirius and James held no appeal for Breeana.

Remus never retaliated when Breeana was mean. He just walked away from her or told her, in a quiet voice, that she wasn't a very nice person. Breeana was convinced that Peter was terrified of her. James and Sirius made fun of her for being Severus's cousin, for her old clothes, her good grades, and the reading glasses that she wore during class.

It was the first time that Sirius had fired a spell at Severus in the hallway that Breeana had attacked him. The two of them were on the floor, throwing punches at each other, when Breeana hexed him. It was the beginning of a war of pranks, curses, and taunting between Breeana and Sirius that grew worse and worse as time passed. Whoever didn't know of Breeana or her reputation before her first fight with Sirius definitely did afterwards.

And there was another side effect, of course: when Breeana's rivalry with Sirius became more heated and public, she had unwillingly become Bellatrix Black's best friend. After that, Bellatrix simply wouldn't allow Breeana to blow her off. She wanted to spend as much time with her as she could. When Breeana began to spend more time with Bellatrix, and, by default, Lucius, more and more students began to talk to her. Even though nearly every invitation to a party or Hogsmeade or attempt at a civil conversation was met with contempt and turned down spitefully, people didn't stop trying. At first, Breeana was beyond annoyed. But after a few months passed by, she gave in and accepted it. She may have even begun to revel in the popularity.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It wasn't until the spring of her second year at Hogwarts that Breeana really stopped resisting Lucius and Bellatrix's attempts at friendship. The mean words became less and less frequent and were even replaced by laughter and joking. She began to hang out with them more often. She even started to approach them rather than waiting for them to approach her. She stopped ignoring them when she saw them in the hallways or in class. That summer, she even wrote each of them a letter. Twice. By the time she had returned to Hogwarts for her third year, the two of them were sharing a compartment with Severus and Breeana on the Hogwarts Express. Breeana let Lucius sit next to her and his teasing of the braids in her hair and her reading glasses was met with laughter rather than irritation.

Her third year, Breeana volunteered to be a tutor after being encouraged to do so by her Potions professor, Horace Slughorn. He, and a few other teachers, told her that she was such a good, dedicated student that she should help other students who were struggling to understand the material. She was reluctant at first, but she quickly discovered that she really enjoyed the tutoring. She was surprised when one of the students she was assigned to tutor, a first year Slytherin student, turned out to be the younger brother of Sirius Black. His name was Regulus. Regulus looked up to his older brother, as younger brothers often do, but he almost seemed hurt that Sirius wasn't in Slytherin like the rest of their family always had been. Regulus seemed like a nice kid though. He was young, but he was every bit as handsome as Sirius was. To Breeana's delight, he had not inherited that disgusting arrogance that Sirius possessed. Regulus was headstrong and he had a slightly mean edge to him sometimes, characteristics that were pretty typical of Slytherin students. But instead of being bothered by it, Breeana found it charming and endearing when she saw those traits in the younger Black.

Every Tuesday and Thursday night, after dinner, Breeana and Regulus met either in the library or the Slytherin Common Room. Most other days, Regulus still sought out Breeana to ask some sort of question or have her explain something. Breeana was tutoring him in most of his classes. They worked on their homework and his notes. She helped him study for tests and memorize the material he was learning. Regulus was smart, but he didn't concentrate well. When Breeana tried to explain something to him, he almost always trailed off into something else. At first, it drove Breeana crazy. She would snap at him or say something mean, but Regulus was always pleasant. He just laughed off her insults or smiled his charming smile and apologized. After some time had passed, Breeana actually started to look forward to her Tuesday and Thursday nights and her conversations with the younger Black brother.

That summer, Breeana spent the first two weeks and the last two weeks away from home.

During her first two weeks of summer, Breeana reluctantly packed a couple of outfits and went to St. Mungo's, like she did during the first two weeks of every summer. She sometimes spent the Christmas holiday there as well. She didn't need a lot of clothes because when she was there, she was asked to wear scrubs like the nurses. Every morning, there was a new pair of them laid out for her on the chair in her room. Every evening, after a long day of individual and group counseling sessions, meditation classes, working out at the gym, and being asked to write in a journal out in the gardens, there would be a pair of pajamas left for her on the same chair.

Breeana rarely talked during the group sessions, which were held with some of St. Mungo's more regular or permanent residents. During her private sessions, she talked about school, but she refused to talk about her father. Twice a year, during her visits to St. Mungo's, she was offered a visit with her father. She always declined. Breeana also refused to write in the journal her counselors had provided her. She didn't want them tracking and analyzing her every thought. But she loved the meditation and work out sessions. Meditation was time to herself, time with her own feelings, and time spent in her own head. Working out made her feel powerful and in control of her own body.

After her two weeks at St. Mungo's, she went back to Spinner's End. She reluctantly spent time with Severus and Lily, who had grown closer and closer over the years. When they were home in the summer, it was pretty inevitable that she would have to spend time with both of them together.

When they had about three weeks of summer left, Breeana visited Diagon Alley with Severus. She packed up all her things and asked him to make sure her trunk got to the Hogwarts Express. Then she packed a smaller bag and she went to Black Manor to spend her last two weeks with Bellatrix.

Mysteriously, Regulus showed up.

When Breeana, in her typical moody way, demanded to know why Regulus was there, she pretended not to notice the sly look that Bellatrix and Regulus exchanged. She figured it was kinder to let them believe they were clever. But she had to admit, she was happy to have Regulus there. They spent a lot of time together. Regulus made her smile and feel relaxed. They stayed up late talking every night. Lucius visited for one weekend and an older student named Rodolphus Lestrange was always popping in and out to see Bellatrix. Most nights, they al ended up sleeping on Bellatrix's huge bed together. Bellatrix always fell asleep quickly, but Regulus and Breeana stayed up late talking every night. They went swimming in the pool almost every day and when they went into town, Regulus bought Breeana a cup of watermelon flavored shaved ice. By the time school began, Regulus and Breeana were holding hands and sneaking out at night to make out with each other in empty classrooms.

Sirius, of course, saw this as one more thing to torment Breeana with.

"It's bad enough that she's Snivelly's cousin," Sirius would sneer, whenever Breeana was within earshot. It was a normal thing, basically a daily thing actually, for Sirius and James to grab Breeana's bag and play keep away with it in the hallway while she tried to get it back from them.

"Why the hell would you date my brother, Watson?" Sirius demanded on day, tossing her bag to James, while Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood by and watched.

Breeana grabbed her bag and tried to hit Sirius with it. He caught it and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe because he's smarter and nicer and much, _much_ sexier than you, Black," she said, with a smirk.

"Shut up, Watson," he sneered. Still holding onto the bag, he turned both of them and shoved her against the wall. "He's just the second best thing compared to me, huh? You knew you could never get me so you went for my naïve and easily manipulated little brother."

"Oh, yea, that's it," Breeana said, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Please. As if I would ever date someone like _you_, Black. You're a pig."

"I know that you like me. Everyone does," said Sirius, confidently.

"Fine, you got me, Black," said Breeana, changing her tone to something more seductive. At least, seductive for a fourteen-year-old. "All I want is you. Please, please ask me out, you gorgeous man, you."

"Will you go out with me then?" Sirius asked, quickly.

Breeana leaned closer to him, her lips nearly touched his. "Not a chance in hell," she whispered. She pulled her bag away from him forcefully. She checked the pockets to make sure her glasses weren't broken and then put it over her shoulder and began to walk away. "I'll see you around, idiot," she said. When she reached where Peter and Remus were standing in the hall, she stopped walking and looked each of them up and down. Then she glanced over her shoulder at Sirius. "I'll fall in love with your friend here before I'd date you, Black. The quiet one, not the chubby one," she added, quickly, before walking away.

"Moony has a lot more class than that," James sneered.

"More class than what? A classy girl?" Breeana asked.

"No. More class than a stuck up little girl who thinks she's hot stuff because Daddy got himself thrown in Azkaban," James said.

Breeana spent that night in detention, organizing Potions ingredients after sending James to the Hospital Wing covered in cuts and bruises. She even received a letter from one of the counselors at St. Mungo's the next day telling her that she needed to find a way to manage her anger better .

The next time that Sirius and James stole her bag, she was rescued - as she often was - by one of the older students. This time it was the fifth year Rodolphus Lestrange, who had spent some time at Black Manor over the summer. He snatched her bag out of midair and shoved Sirius away from her. After a couple of well worded threats, Rodolphus offered Breeana his arm and they walked away. Rodolphus pushed Peter out of his way and Breeana's shoulder knocked into Remus on accident. For a second, the two of them made eye contact. She offered him a small smile before she realized what she was doing. It only lasted a split second.

"Watch where I'm going, Lupin," she sneered.

"Who do you think you are?" Sirius called after her, his tone disgusted.

"Fuck you, Sirius," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"You only wish," Sirius retorted.

"Nice glasses, nerd," James called.

"They're reading glasses," said Breeana, who wasn't even wearing them at the moment. "Nice insult."

She and Rodolphus parted ways at one of the back doors. She was headed outside to Herbology and he was going downstairs to Potions.

"Thanks, Lestrange," she said.

He smiled his charming smile and Breeana felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"For the record," he said, "I think your glasses are cute." He tugged on the braid that held her bangs back and added, "And I like your braids too." Then he walked away.

Secretly, Breeana wished that someone would be jealous of her. For anything, really. She wanted Regulus to be jealous of the fact that he would never have her total affection. She wanted him to be jealous of the extra attention Rodolphus Lestrange seemed to pay her after the day he rescued her from James and Sirius. She wanted Bellatrix to be jealous of the attention Rodolphus paid her too. She wanted both Regulus and Rodolphus to be jealous of the random kisses that she and Bellatrix sometimes shared. She wanted Sirius to be jealous of his brother or of the attention she paid his friend Remus just to bother them both. But more than anything, Breeana wanted Severus to be jealous of her relationship with anybody.

To her dismay, Severus was nothing but happy for her when it came to Regulus and her friends. It made Breeana feel even worse about hating Lily Evans. She should be happy for Severus as well. But, she had to admit, Regulus was a lot of fun, even if he was younger than she was. Severus may not have been jealous, but a lot of other girls were. Regulus was unbelievably handsome. He was funny and sweet. He never said anything about Breeana's braids or glasses, which she was sometimes self conscious about, or that she spent a lot more time studying than the other kids did. He encouraged her to have more fun. They went to parties together and, after a lot of coaxing, he even convinced her to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team with him. Regulus didn't end up making the team, but Breeana got a spot on the team as a Beater.

Rodolphus, who was also on the Quidditch team, congratulated her.

"Putting some of that infamous ferocity to good use, I see," he commented.

Breeana just blushed.

And Regulus noticed.

The two of them started to fight and after a few months had passed, the excitement of having a boyfriend started to wear off. Breeana started to get bored of him, annoyed, even, of having him around. Especially when fighting was involved. Breeana was aggressive and temperamental, but constant, stupid little fights were not something she was interested in. At a party in January, Breeana tried alcohol for the first time. She drank too much and kissed several people in the same night. She remembered kissing Regulus, Lucius, and a Gryffindor named Mundungus Fletcher all within about an hour. As the party was ending and Regulus was heading back to the Slytherin Common Room, he turned a corner and ran into a half dressed, very drunk Breeana making out with his cousin, Bellatrix.

Regulus was shocked for a second and then he grabbed Breeana's arm and dragged her away. He pulled her into the Common Room. She grabbed her shirt from Bellatrix, but didn't even try to hide her bra. It was black and lacey and she was too intoxicated to care.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

"What…you have problems, Black," Breeana snapped, pulling her arm away from him so hard that she stumbled backwards and had to lean against the wall to catch herself..

"I could overlook your stupid flirting with Lestrange and with Bella, but this is too much, Bree!" he yelled.

"Ooooo," Breeana teased, giggling. "Anger looks good on you."

"How many times have you cheated on me, exactly?" he demanded.

Breeana rolled her eyes in an over exaggerated way.

"Come on, Black," she said, smiling. "I'm just a little…" she put her fingers to her temples and moved her head from side to side. "A little out of my mind right now. You'll forgive me."

"Be quiet, Breeana," said Regulus. "You're drunk and you sound stupid. Go to bed."

"Order me around again. I dare you," Breeana said, she smiled, but the look in her eyes was dangerous.

"What is wrong with you?" Regulus asked.

"We're through," Breeana said. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd help me up the stairs to my room."

Breeana woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. She threw up several times in the bathroom and then laid on the cold, stone floor. She remembered everything that had happened and she felt bad for the things she'd said. Breeana tried to clear her head and think about anything else. Breeana didn't handle guilt well. She hated bad feelings and so she pushed them away. Bad feelings, regardless of what brought them on, only led back to one thing: thoughts of her father. And that was something that Breeana just couldn't handle.

When Breeana had finally calmed down, she got up off the bathroom floor and spent most of the day sleeping. By Monday, she was back to her same rude, sarcastic self except for one thing. She and Regulus didn't speak for the rest of the school year. When the school year finally came to an end, Breeana was more eager than ever to get her St. Mungo's visit over with and spend the rest of the summer with her cousin. She didn't even care that Lily lived down the street at this point. She just needed to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As things always seem to do when you least want them to, the summer before their fifth year passed by much too quickly. Breeana finished all of her homework during the first week of summer so that she didn't have to think about school for the rest of the holiday. She urged Severus to do the same, even though she didn't think he'd listen. This summer was supposed to be one of the best summers, she'd decided, and she'd been eagerly looking forward to it the entire school year. For the first time in her life, Breeana had decided to dip into her Gringotts vault and pay for a magical surgery that would correct her eye sight. Breeana left the hospital during the second week of summer ten times more confident than when she'd entered. She was almost high on the knowledge that she would never need to use her glasses again.

After that, boosted by the surge of confidence, she began to care more and more about her appearance. It was about that age for most teenage girls anyway. She dragged Severus with her to Diagon Alley to buy a whole bunch of new clothes. She even reluctantly ventured into a Muggle mall with Lily. She considered buying new makeup, but decided against it. Instead, she bought potions for her hair to keep it smooth and shiny. Some of the potions made it straight, others made it wavy or curly. That summer, Breeana was given her own room. Breeana spent the summer living off popsicles, swimming, and tanning in the backyard with Lily. Her normally light colored skin grew a few shades darker until it was the color of her father's lightly tanned skin. She still didn't really want to like Lily, but she had to admit, it was fun to have a girl to hang out with. And since Lily was around all the time anyway…why not? Lily even took her to the parties she was invited to and the two of them shared bottles and cans of stolen alcohol.

By the end of the summer, Breeana had come to the very vain conclusion that she was extremely beautiful. Every time she passed a reflective surface, she found herself pausing to look at her reflection. And everywhere she went, heads turned. It was a natural, very compelling sort of beauty that she'd inherited from her father, she supposed. After all, she remembered heads turning everywhere that he went as well. Every night before bed, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror inspecting her reflection until she was satisfied that her looks rivaled those of both Bellatrix Black and Lily Evans. Severus pretended to understand Breeana's sudden interest in her appearance almost as much as he tried to ignore her random fits of emotion and the bras she hung over their shower rod to dry.

Severus and Breeana waited eagerly to sneak out nearly every night and walk around the neighborhood. They almost always stopped by Lily's house. Sometimes, Severus just stared at the window of her bedroom until Breeana called him a stalker and other equally unpleasant things. But most of the time, Lily was waiting for them by the back door. The three of them would walk around or go to the park to swing. Breeana teased Severus about the way he blushed over the mere sight of Lily and began to stumble over his words the second she joined them. She thought it was funny to see his flustered attempts to flirt. But, she had to admit, it was nice to see Severus get female attention. She was beginning to like the fact that someone other than herself found him as incredible as she did. On the other hand, seeing the neighborhood boys whistle at Breeana, buy her ice cream and popsicles, and asking her out on dates infuriated Severus to no end. Breeana thought that was pretty funny too.

The night before school began, Breeana and Severus slipped out of the house and met Lily at the old playground.

"Hi, Lily," said Severus, smiling nervously at her.

"What's up, Evans?" asked Breeana. She sat down on a swing, pushing herself gently with the ball of her left foot, and then said, "Severus, push me," in an attempt to draw his attention away from Lily.

"Are you guys excited for school to start?" asked Lily, in her sweet voice, sitting in the swing beside Breeana.

"No," said Breeana and Severus at the same time.

"I don't want to see Black and Potter," Severus offered as an explanation.

"Neither do I," Lily agreed, frowning a little at the thought of them. James's constant flirting with her and Sirius's obnoxiousness drove her completely up the wall. It was Lily's most redeemable quality, in Breeana's opinion. "I'm going to miss hanging out with you both."

"Let's just stay here in the land of eternal summer," Breeana suggested, smiling. "What about you, Red? Excited for school?"

"Yea, sort of," said Lily. "I don't like being home sometimes. My sister is really mean."

"Why?" Breeana asked.

Lily shrugged. "I think she might just be jealous that I'm a witch and she isn't. She sort of acts like she hates me though," Lily explained.

"That's dumb," said Breeana. "The two of you used to be best friends, as I recall."

"I know," said Lily, sadly.

"But I have to admit, I would be jealous if I wasn't a witch," said Breeana.

Lily smiled a little. "Good point," she said.

The three of them stayed out really late, talking about a number of pointless things and laughed about things that wouldn't have been funny if they hadn't been so tired. Around four in the morning, Breeana went home. Severus walked Lily to her house later and Breeana was asleep before Severus got home. Although Breeana didn't know it, he came into her room and sat by her bed, talking all about Lily before he went to sleep in his own room.

The next day, Breeana and Severus showed up at Platform 9 ¾ in their school uniforms. As soon as Severus's mom left, Breeana rolled up the waistband of her skirt to make it shorter and undid the top couple of buttons of her shirt. Severus cast her a disapproving glance, but he didn't say anything. He knew she wouldn't care. They boarded the train, found a compartment together, and Breeana almost immediately fell asleep in Severus's lap. She was in the middle of an incredible dream all about how they had a month of summer left, when Severus shook her awake.

"I just saw Lily," he said. "She's sitting in a compartment all by herself, Bree."

"So?" asked Breeana.

Severus frowned at her.

"Well, she is certainly not invited to sit with us," said Breeana, grumpily, sitting up. She ran her fingers through her smooth, freshly straightened hair and glared at him. "Summer is one thing, Sev, but I am most definitely _not_ hanging out with Evans at school."

Severus pushed her away, playfully, although Breeana sensed some resentment behind the action. "Well, I'm going to go talk to her so you can stay her and be a grouchy bitch all by yourself. Have fun," he added, with a smile.

He stood up. Breeana flipped him off as he left, but within seconds, she was left alone. "Gee, thanks," she muttered, to the empty compartment. "Don't worry about it. I just _love_ being totally alone. I'm super duper excited to spend a stupid train ride to school all by myself." She sighed. "Jerk," she added, staring out the window.

She wasn't keeping track of time, but it must have been about an hour when the compartment door slid open.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Lucius Malfoy, with his trademark smirk.

"Whatever," said Breeana, barely glancing at him.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, and Rodolphus Lestrange, who was a sixth year, just one year older than Breeana, all entered the compartment and made themselves comfortable. Before shutting the door, Bellatrix leaned out of the compartment and shouted, "No, Cissy! Go find someone else to sit with. No one here wants to spend time with you. I don't need my kid sister tagging along."

"So, are you new here?" asked Lucius. He slid his arm around Breeana's shoulders.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Malfoy?" asked Breeana, finally turning towards him, with a skeptical look. When he didn't answer, Breeana said, "It's me, Breeana. Watson. I got rid of my glasses."

"Yea, and got a tan and new clothes and better hair," Bellatrix added. "Although, I'm pretty surprised you didn't instantly recognize that _lovely_ tone of her. That lovely, bitchy tone she's always had."

"That's twice I've been called a bitch today and the school year only _just_ started," said Breeana, rolling her eyes.

"Twice? Is that all?" Bellatrix teased.

"Damn," said Lucius, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek that she promptly brushed away. "I barely recognized you. You look good, Watson."

"Thanks," said Breeana. "To both of you. I think. Have any of you seen Sev? He abandoned me about an hour ago."

"Oh, you mean Snape?" asked Bellatrix, after a moment of thought. "He's just down the hall in some other compartment talking to that Mudblood Gryffindor that asshole Potter is always flirting with."

"Geeze, don't be too nice, Bellatrix. People may start to think you're losing your edge," Rodolphus commented.

"You wouldn't want people to start thinking you and Evans are friends after all," Breeana couldn't resist adding.

Bellatrix looked like she wasn't exactly sure how to react for a moment and then she laughed. "You're funny," she said, with a quick, fake laugh. "I'm not exactly used to you joking around. Especially not you, Breeana. It's hard to remember the last time you were pleasant."

"I think these past few minutes are the most that I've ever heard you talk," said Lucius. "This new look has been good to you and your attitude, apparently."

"You do look great, Bree," said Regulus, with a small smile at Breeana. Not only was his hair longer, but he'd grown taller and it seemed he had gotten more toned.

"Thanks, Black. It's good to see you too," said Breeana. She offered him a little half smile. "I have to say, the summer has been good to you as well."

They spent the rest of the train ride casually chatting about their summers and what they were looking forward to at school that year. When they arrived at the school, Breeana looked around for Severus, but eventually, she realized she wasn't going to find him. She wiped the disappointed look off her face and, with a great reluctance, she climbed into a carriage without him. She settled, uncomfortably, between Lucius and Bellatrix. This year, when she entered the school, it was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black's hands that she held. For the first time since she'd started attending Hogwarts, Breeana was entering the Great Hall without her cousin by her side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

At the High Table, Professor Dumbledore, the new Headmaster, stood. Professor Dippet, the former Headmaster, had retired the previous year. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors almost instantly fell silent. They turned their attention respectfully to the Headmaster. The Slytherins reluctantly followed suit. At the Slytherin Table, Breeana looked up at him, scowling. She'd been in the middle of explaining to Severus why she refused to sit by him and demanding that he tell her where he'd been. She wanted to know what made Lily so damn important. That was when the Headmaster had so rudely interrupted them.

"Summer," he said, "has come and come. Now, a new year begins."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "No. Really?" he said, sarcastically, under his breath.

Breeana snickered appreciatively, but Bellatrix and Severus ignored them both. Severus almost always seemed lost in his own thoughts. As annoying as it was, Breeana was used to this behavior. Severus always got this way after spending time with Lily. Bellatrix had her eyes fixed on the Headmaster. To anyone else, she appeared to be listening attentively. To someone who knew her well, it looked like she was sizing up the enemy. For the past four year, most of the Slytherin students had fought to defy Headmaster Dippet and his rules - Bellatrix, Lucius, and Rodolphus in particular. Breeana knew that Bellatrix was more than determined to figure out just how much she could get away with now.

"I am sure that you will all find this year to your liking, as we get to know one another. Those of you who have spent previous years here at our wonderful school I hope will be just as happy as those of you who are new to our dear school are sure to be. I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors. Let the Sorting begin." With a smile, he sat down.

"Oh my…" Lucius said, trailing off. He rolled his eyes.

"Please," said Bellatrix, turning to give Lucius a look. "You are such an ass, Malfoy. Could you just shut _up_ for once?"

"Why?" asked Lucius. "Why do you care?"

"For your information," said Bellatrix, slowly pronouncing every syllable, "I don't need _you_ getting me in trouble our very first day back."

"So tomorrow is fine then?" asked Lucius, grinning.

"Aww, Bella's gone soft," Breeana teased. Lucius hid a smirk and Breeana pretended to inspect her nails when Bellatrix turned to glare at her.

"Shut up, Watson," Bellatrix sneered. "Just because I'm smart enough not to cross the headmaster on our very first day back…"

"I have a feeling that a bit of common sense would not stop you for a second if you got it in your head to cross him, would it, Black?" asked Lucius.

Bellatrix gave both of them one last and turned away.

Right around that time, Professor McGonagall walked in with the same stern look as the first year Breeana had met her. She set the Sorting Hat on its old four-legged stool. She looked out over the students, looking both wistful and already somewhat exhausted. She unrolled her long parchment with the list of the first years' names. She said, "Among news, students, we have a fifth-year transfer student joining us. She will be sorted with the rest of the first years and I beg you make her first year in our school…tolerable." She gave them a warning look, her gaze lingering on Breeana's little group of friends for a moment. Breeana smiled innocently at her and Lucius gave her a little wave. Professor McGonagall sighed and unrolled the parchment. The first name she called out was, "Black, Narcissa."

Bellatrix sat up straight and smile. "That's my little sister," she said.

"I know," said Lucius, bored.

"The one you were yelling at on the train?" asked Breeana nodding.

"I don't even know why I talk to the two of you," said Bellatrix.

Breeana smiled. "She'd better be in Slytherin. You know if she ends up in Ravenclaw, like Andromeda, I think your mum would have a heart attack," she said.

Bellatrix nodded in agreement.

They all watched in silence, with the slightest bit of curiosity, as Narcissa strode over to the stool, head held high, and sat down. She smoothed her skirt with a very prim, arrogant look on her face and the hat was placed on her pale, blonde head that was in such contrast to both her sisters' dark hair. It fell over her large, dark eyes and, only second later, burst out, "SLYTHERIN!" Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of Narcissa's head and the petite blonde smiled. Bellatrix jumped to her feet, clapping. The other Slytherins clapped and cheered as well, congratulating Narcissa as she made her way to a seat near her sister. From the Gryffindor table, Sirius turned to glare at them. His eyes strayed to Breeana for a split second, looking surprised at her lack of glasses and her gorgeous dark hair. Breeana smiled cheerfully and flipped him off.

Narcissa managed a thin smile and took a seat between Breeana and Bellatrix.

"Congratulations, Cissy," said Bellatrix, patting her sister on the back. "I knew you had it in you. Mum and Dad will be so proud of you. There is just something wrong with Dromeda, I guess. This is Breeana Watson," she said, motioning to Breeana.

"I think we've met," said Narcissa, quietly.

"And this is Lucius Malfoy," she added, ignoring her sister's comment. Lucius leaned around Breeana to smile his charming smile at Narcissa. He took her hand and kissed it, softly, causing Narcissa to blush.

"What a ladies man," said Breeana, the sarcasm in her voice evident. She pushed Lucius back into his seat. "Come on, Malfoy, where's my kiss?"

"You need only ask, my dear," said Lucius, grinning. "You know I've always got a kiss saved for you."

Breeana laughed and rolled her eyes.

Her eyes scanned the small cluster of first years and fixed on the girl who was standing towards the back of the group. She looked like she was feeling awkward and Breeana could see why. She was taller than the rest of them and clearly didn't belong. Breeana tapped Lucius on the shoulder, ignoring Bellatrix and her whispering to Narcissa. She pointed the girl out.

"I think I found the transfer student," she said.

Lucius nodded in agreement.

"She's not too bad looking," he commented.

"She looks too...something to be in Slytherin though," Breeana added. "She looks familiar."

Lucius shrugged and Breeana tore her eyes away from girl. She took a quick sip of the cold water in her goblet and fell into thoughts of how this school year was going to be different than any other. Her new look had given her a brand new attitude. She was about five foot six with a figure that some girls would starve themselves for and a flawless complexion. Her normally pale skin was now the light tan of her father's from her summer afternoons with Lily. Her hair, which she normally wore just past her shoulders, had grown out to her waist. Her dark, smoky-blue eyes, which no one had ever noticed before because of her glasses, had already gotten plenty of compliments and the school year had only barely started.

Breeana, who had never been unconfident a day in her life, felt exceptionally confident this school year. She felt like she was ready to take on the world of men, women, and magic. But she supposed that she could settle for just taking on Sirius and James, her old rivals. She didn't want to be that girl who comes back to school looking gorgeous and slept around with everyone. Other girls already didn't like her because she wasn't very nice. She was already getting quite a few glares from the ladies because of her new look and quite a few stares from the guys. She knew that a lot of people hated her, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. It was partly her fault anyway, since she spoke so unkindly and looked down on almost everyone. People also hated her for how fiercely she defended her cousin. Even when people were certain she hadn't overheard them talking about what a loser he was or how he gave her family a bad name, she somehow found out. She had cursed and hexed so many students in defense of her cousin. She'd also gotten into plenty of fist fights. She supposed that didn't exactly help her win people over.

"At least you don't curse people for no reason," she always told her cousin.

No, the people who were best known for that were, of course, James Potter and Sirius Black. When she'd begun her open rivalry and hatred with them, the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor house seemed suddenly amplified to her. Breeana hated how James was always acting like an idiot for the girls. He was constantly showing off with his golden snitch, always messing up his hair. He played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Breeana had sent quite a few bludgers in his direction. Sirius was just arrogant. It nauseated Breeana to see girls fawning over him all the time.

Her gaze strayed to Remus Lupin, their shy, much more quiet friend. He had sort of shaggy light brown hair and eyes that were almost a golden color. Breeana had to admit that even though he was quiet and looked really tired, there was something about him that she found attractive. The previous year, Severus had told Breeana that Remus was a werewolf. He said that Sirius had told him where to find him on the night of the full moon one year and that James had saved him at the last minute. But Severus had seen enough. Breeana didn't know whether she wanted to believe him or not, but Bellatrix had overheard and soon almost the entire Slytherin house was talking about it. Breeana felt bad. If the rumors were true, this wasn't going to be the best year for Remus.

"Smith, Elizabeth," Professor McGonagall called out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Breeana saw the transfer student walk up to the front of the hall and she snapped out of her thoughts. The girl - Elizabeth, was it? - took a seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall set the hat gently down on her head. The hat was silent for a minute and Breeana wondered if it was talking to her the way that it had talked to Breeana five years ago. After a moment, it called out, "RAVENCLAW!" and Breeana let out the breath she'd been holding. The girl smiled and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She looked nervous, but also pleased with the outcome of the sorting.

The Ravenclaw students all smiled and clapped.

Lucius rolled his eyes and leaned over to Breeana to whisper in her ear. "Did you see her face, Bree?" he asked her. "She looks so happy to be stuck with those know-it-alls."

Breeana giggled. His breath tickled her neck, but she didn't say anything. She was trying to acknowledge Lucius without really paying attention to him. She was still focused on the new girl.

After the feast, Breeana, Lucius, and Bellatrix made their way casually over to the Ravenclaw table. As her first act that school year, she wanted to confront the new transfer student. Elizabeth was just standing up to leave. Breeana stepped in front of her and smiled.

"Hello, Elizabeth," said Breeana, coldly. "My name is Breeana Watson. This is Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black. Congratulations on being sorted into Ravenclaw."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hey, thanks," she said, enthusiastically.

Breeana tilted her head, curiously, and said, "So you _are_ pleased to be a Ravenclaw then, I take it?"

Bellatrix made a disgusted look, which made Elizabeth look confused.

Elizabeth nodded slowly, looking slightly confused. "Of course," she said. "I mean, you have to be pretty smart to get into Ravenclaw, right?"

Bellatrix gave a little laugh of derision. "Ravenclaws certainly like to _think_ that they're smart, I guess. But really, they're just excellent at memorizing useless facts. So honestly, you're really nothing special, _Elizabeth_," she said.

"It would have been so nice to have you in Slytherin," said Lucius. "It is the best house after all."

Bellatrix smiled. "Just stay out of our way," she said. "Can you handle that?"

With that, the three of them turned to leave.

"You can call me Liz, Breeana," Elizabeth called after them and Breeana flinched. She turned to throw one last tight-lipped smile at Elizabeth. When she turned back, Bellatrix and Lucius had already disappeared through the doors and Sirius and James were blocking her way.

"Welcome back, Watson," said James. "You're looking pretty good."

Breeana rolled her eyes. "Piss off, Potter," she snapped.

"You giving the new girl a hard time, Bree?" asked Sirius, with a smirk. He reached out to touch Breeana's arm, but she jerked away from him.

"Okay, number one, don't call me Bree, Black. We aren't friends. Second, it's none of your business," Breeana spat at him.

"Because if you are, you'll have us to answer to," said James, ignoring her previous statement.

Breeana laughed. "Oooh. James Potter and Sirius Black. Scary," she said.

"You should be scared," said Sirius. "No matter how good you look, we will still hex you."

"You can try," Breeana taunted. "Let's not forget who is the more talented of our little trio."

"Watch it, Bree," he said. James pointed his wand warningly at her, but she was already moving her hand to knock it away.

"Don't call me that, Potter," she said, warningly.

"See you around, _Bree_," said Sirius, tugging her hair as they walked past her . James slammed his shoulder into hers. Remus and Peter had just joined them. Sirius said something about heading up to the Common Room. Remus met Breeana's eyes and smiled. It was just a small smile, barely there, but she noticed it. It caught her by surprise.

Breeana felt her face grow hot. She did not smile back. She turned and quickly exited the Great Hall, hoping that Remus hadn't noticed. She slipped out the front doors of the castle and hurried down the steps. Once outside, she slipped her robes off so that she was only in her pleated grey skirt, white button-up shirt, and grey and green vest. A gentle, cool breeze blew through her hair. The air smelled like autumn.


End file.
